Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots
by kiwalovesmusic
Summary: Various! Country x Various! Reader Different scenarios based on a Hetalia story idea generator. Requests Open (More information on requests later.)
1. Request Information

**Request Information**

You are able to use the following links to request generated ideas.

Generator 1

Generator 2

Generator 3

or

Generator 4

If you don't want to do use a generator. You can make your own idea.

Please format your request in the form of:

Author-senpai (or Author-chan) should write a Various! Country x Various! Reader with the genre (s) (list your topic/ topics limit to two please) with a reader that is (good personality trait) and (bad personality trait). It takes place (setting: time or place) and must feature an (item).

Ex: Author-senpai should write a Child!England x Ghost! Reader with the genre (s) friendship with a reader that is caring and risk-taker. It takes place in a haunted mansion and must feature burnt scones.


	2. Someone Who Loves Me (America)

**_Caution: My imagination took complete control towards the end and changed it from how I wanted things to go. Nothing too bad though._**

"Iggy!" the small American child called out searching for his guardian, "Iggy, where are you?"

"I'm in my office Alfred!" replied the young British man from his office.

Alfred sprinted towards Arthur excited to ask him about what he and Matthew were talking about earlier. He stopped outside of the door and recomposed his excited stature. He tried to appear serious and mature as he opened the door and stepped in. Arthur was writing something down on paper, but he stopped when he noticed that the normally loud, excited Alfred was now uncharacteristically quiet and calm. The glint in his eyes, however, showed Arthur that Alfred was _dying _to ask him something.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur asked waiting on Alfred to become the excited child he knew once again.

Alfred cleared his throat, trying to stay calm, and said, "Ig- I mean Arthur, you remember how my birthday is coming up?"

Arthur found himself smiling as he replied to Alfred's sudden sophistication, "Yes, I suppose that is coming up soon. Have you thought about what gifts you might want?"

"Actually, Mattie and I were talking about sharing a gift this year," Alfred replied.

That caught the Brit's interest. Normally the two of the children would want relatively the same thing but they would want one for each of them.

Arthur glanced at the young child curiously and asked. "Oh? And what is that?"

Alfred took a deep breath before breathing out quickly, "We want a new member to this family."

Arthur tried to grasp what Alfred was saying but failed to do so.

"Can you repeat that? A bit slower," he said.

"Mattie and I were wondering if we could get a brother or sister, please Iggy!" Alfred asked, finally becoming the excited child Arthur was used to seeing.

Arthur was shocked as to what brought about this request. The two could not have been lonely, they had each other. He wondered what the two thought getting another sibling was like. It was a personality that they would have to adjust to. It would probably teach the two to be more accepting of other people.

Arthur recomposed himself before asking, "What brought about this choice?"

"Mattie and I decided we want to experience being around more people and decided on adding someone the family so that the bond would be stronger between us," Alfred replied as though the answer was right in front of Arthur's eyes.

Arthur took another breath before asking, "Before we even get into the probability of you getting your wish, you do understand that people aren't toys and that you can't get rid of a human child after you get bored with them right?"

"Of course Iggy!" replied Alfred hopeful.

"I'll talk it over with the frog and we'll let you know later. Okay?" Arthur said.

"Okay!" he said running out the office to go relay the news to his Canadian brother. He sped into his room, jumped onto the bed, and beamed at his brother.

"Did he say yes?" Matthew asked gripping his polar bear, Kumajirou, tighter.

"He said he's going to talk to Francis about it," Alfred said.

"What if Francis thinks it's a bad idea?" Matthew asked worried.

"Calm down Mattie. Most likely Francis is on-board with expanding the family," Alfred said reassuring his brother.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

Alfred looked over at his brother and replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Canadian seemed to believe his brother and the two continued playing cards as they originally were.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>"Francis, do you think they really want another sibling?" Arthur asked the Frenchman.<p>

Both men sat in the kitchen discussing the gift that the boys wanted. Arthur was still worried about going to adopt a child and bring them here only to be neglected by their brothers. Francis was confident that the boys would do fine with the new child. Both of their personalities prevent them from having such a cruel mentality. There was no way they would even think to ignore the child.

"As long as you explained to them that this is a human being with feelings and not just some doll that they could just play with and then discard, they should be fine with a new sibling," Francis replied, "They are too kind of boys to ever hurt someone in such a form as neglect, Arthur."

"What if they don't like the child?" Arthur asked, his worries growing.

"That is why we are taking them to the orphanage with us," Francis replied thinking of an idea, "We'll take them with us so that they can get to see and talk to some of the children before we make our decision. That will prevent them from disliking their new sibling."

"That sounds excellent," Arthur said questioning his frenemy's sudden wisdom.

"Then we'll go tomorrow afternoon," Francis declared standing up from the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay boys go play with the other kids, Arthur and I have boring paperwork to fill out," Francis said.<p>

Alfred and Matthew smiled at each other and ran towards the playground.

"I told you Francis would get Iggy to give in," Alfred said Matthew.

The Canadian's smile grew larger. They reached the playground and looked at the children in interest. Some kids quickly invited them to a game of freeze tag and they could not resist. They were having fun playing with the children until some of the older boys approached them. The playground quickly grew silent as Alfred and Matthew looked up in confusion. One of the boys sneered down at the two and glanced around sizing up his audience.

"Welcome to 'Pick an Orphan', where some _lucky_ child will get to go home with you two losers," he began, "Some _poor unfortunate soul_ waits to be rescued by you. Give one of us a good home."

Matthew reached for his brother's hand, as all odds seemed to be against them. The look on the crowd's faces had turned from acceptance to caution. He held back tears that he did not want anyone to see. Alfred, however, was not even paying attention to the older boy anymore. His eyes had rested on a girl who sat beneath a tree reading a book. She did not appear to be interested in what was happening, but he could see the older boy's behavior was annoying her.

The girl had (h/l) (h/c) hair with big (e/c) eyes. She was strikingly pretty. She looked so calm as Alfred looked over her features. She looked like she was about Alfred and Matthew's age. There was something about her that made Alfred want to walk away from this dummy and go hold a conversation with her. He looked over her pretty (s/c) face once more before noticing something strange; that she had a bandage on her right cheek. It confused Alfred. She did not appear to be the type of girl to get into fights. Maybe she tripped and fell? Alternatively, she might have run into something.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?" the boy said laughing.

"Oi, Max quit being such a jerk," a confident voice called out. It was the girl that Alfred had been watching.

The older boy, whose name seemed to be Max, looked over to the voice blushing and said, "[Name]? Why are you sparing these outsiders from the trial?"

"Because the _trial_ is just mean. Think about their feelings," [Name] said smiling at Alfred and Matthew.

"Feelings? [Name] do you hear yourself? These are the outsiders!-" Max stated before [Name] interrupted.

"And _you're_ a jerk," she retorted.

"Why are _you_ being such a butt kisser? Do you actually want to get adopted by these losers [Name]?" Max asked sardonically.

"Why are _you_ being such an idiot? There is no way _you'll_ ever get adopted with that crap attitude. Don't you remember Max? Once you turn twelve there's little to no way that you'll ever get adopted. _You're_ already nine, so if I remember correctly," she replied mockingly, "That's only three years to act like you have some sense and get adopted."

Max was shocked into silence. [Name] turned toward the two boys, smiled, and led them away from the large group of children.

"Hi, I'm [Name]," she said, her smile widening into a toothy grin.

Alfred returned the smile and said, "I'm Alfred and I'm the Hero!"

Matthew wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "And I'm Matthew."

"Well Alfred and Matthew, I'm sorry for Max. These people can be mean to people who aren't like them," [Name] said.

"It's fine," both boys said together.

"Um, [Name], can we sit and talk with you for a while?" Alfred asked becoming shy.

Happily, she nodded and they began to talk. They talked for a long time until Francis and Arthur emerged from the building.

Alfred and Matthew practically dragged [Name] over to the two men. For the first time that day [Name] seemed shy.

"Is she the one, boys?" Francis asked.

Upon seeing the boys' eager nods, the two older men chuckled.

"Well then, welcome to the family..." Arthur said pausing for [Name]'s name.

"I'm [Name]," she said giving a shy smile.

While Francis was upstairs helping [Name] pack her bags, Arthur was signing the last of the papers.

"I'm sure that [Name] is in good hand with you and Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Kirkland, but I just want to warn you about her alternate persona," the matron of the orphanage said.

"Alternate persona?" he asked.

"She has an allergy patch on her right cheek, if you hadn't noticed. Upon it's removal her personality will completely change. We tend to think of it as Gemini Syndrome. I just wanted to warn you," she said.

"I'll take note of that and watch over that," Arthur replied as Francis reemerged from upstairs with [Name].

They each thanked the matron and walked to the car.

"Goodbye Blue River Orphanage!" [Name] said before climbing in after Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at their home, the boys jumped out the car, taking one of your hands and sped off leading you around the house for a tour. You looked back to Mr. Arthur and Francis to see them gathering your things as you were whisked away. They followed farther back conversing about something.<p>

The first place they showed you was their playroom. You looked around to see toy soldiers sprawled out around the room along with stuffed animals, balls, racecars and various video games. You were amazed to see so many toys in the large room. You could not wait to play with your new brothers. When you were finished looking they led you through the kitchen, den, Mr. Arthur and Mr. Francis's offices, past their rooms, and into Alfred and Matthew's room. Their room was not as extravagant as the pay room, but it was nice. Upon looking around you saw a white polar bear lying on one of the bed, which made you wonder how they were able to get it.

"He's so cute!" you exclaimed running over to the bear.

"His name is Kumajirou," Matthew replied.

"Hi Kumajirou!" You said petting him. The bear responded by jumping on you and climbing around to where he was comfortable on your back. You giggled as you walked back over to your brothers.

"We can continue now if you want," you said excited to see more of the house.

You three continued walking down the hall and stopped in front of a door. You noticed Mr. Arthur and Mr. Francis had met up with you three.

"So ma belle petite fille, do you like the house?" Francis asked.

"It's amazing Mr. Francis!" you replied happily.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Francis. I'd be fine with Francis, but I'd love it if you called me Papa," he told you.

"But what would I call Mr. Arthur," you asked.

"Call him Mama of course-" he exclaimed before being interrupted.

Arthur's eyes grew wide as he interjected, "What?!"

You beamed at the green-eyed man and said, "I like it. It feels almost like a real family now!"

Both men smiled and Francis replied, "How adorable! Alfred and Matthew shall do it also."

"I guess we could try it," Matthew said, more so to himself than to anyone else.

"That would be awesome!" Alfred said giggling along with the idea of calling Arthur mama.

"Well now we'll let you get settled in your new room [Name]," Arthur said opening the door to reveal pale yellow walls.

Lining those walls sat dolls from various countries. They were so beautiful that you did not even want to play with them. You hesitantly looked down and were excited to see a bed fit for a princess. You also saw dress-up items in the corner. Your eyes shifted over to a toy chest that sat neatly in the other corner waiting to be played with. You felt a smile growing as you repeatedly looked over your new room. You ran towards your bed and stroked the canopy that draped the bed beautifully. You turned and skipped over to the dresses in your chifferobe. You touched the satin dresses before turning and going to hug your new family.

"I take it you like your room?" Arthur asked smiling at your excited stature.

"I love it!" You replied.

"Wonderful!" Francis exclaimed before adding, "I'll go ahead and start working on dinner, you can go play. If you need anything, your mama should be in his office or just ask Alfred or Matthew."

"Okay Papa!" You beamed running off with Alfred and Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>Months had passed since you came to live with Francis, Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur. You had slowly become accustomed to their busy schedule. You truly felt like you belonged with them. You added a bright feeling to the house.<p>

Currently, you were in the backyard watching a football (or soccer for my Americans) game between Alfred, Matthew, and some of the neighborhood boys. You sat with two of your new friends, Elizaveta and Lilli, commenting on the game as it progressed. Your eyes followed the Japanese boy, Kiku Honda, you were infatuated with. Normally when he came over you found yourself enjoying small conversations with him, but now you were watching him concentrate on stealing the ball back from Vash. Elizaveta knew of your crush on the boy and would often tease you about him. Most of the time you just laughed and started talking about her and Gilbert.

Kiku succeeded in stealing the ball from Vash and passed it to Alfred. You stood and began cheering, "Go Alfie!"

He dribbled the ball the remainder of the yard before kicking it into the goal. Everyone cheered as that game ended. They were setting up to play another game when Elizaveta jumped up and ran to where they were playing. You followed to see what she was going to do.

"I want to play!" She said once she stopped.

"But you're a girl!" Vladimir pointed out, some of the guys agreeing.

"And you're annoying!" Elizaveta retorted propping one arm on her hip, "Anyways can I play or not?"

"We don't want you getting hurt Frau," Gilbert said, "This is a man's game."

"Please, I play more like a man than any of you pansies," she countered.

"Even so we would have to have another player or the teams won't be even," Lovino argued.

"That's what we have [Name] for," Elizaveta declared smiling because she won.

"[Name]? Would you play?" Vash asked.

"I would be honored to," You said, "Lilli? Are you fine with this?"

"Sure! I'll just keep score!" She said reassuring you.

"Great! Then we have [Name] on our team!" Alfred called out as they set up to begin.

(Team Set-up: Heroes- Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Im Yong, Vladmir, [Name]. Pasta~: Feliciano, Lovino, Vash, Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizaveta)

In the beginning, the game was slow paced and no team was able to actually able to score, but as the game picked up more openings for goals became apparent. Kiku scored first goal, which made the game more intense. Feliciano kicked an own goal, which everyone laughed at. Ludwig quickly aided in their recovery, scoring a goal for their own team. Matthew later scored another goal for us. Elizaveta then recovered the ball and got halfway before Im Yong stole it. The Heroes would have had another goal if Gilbert had not stolen the ball back and scored for his team.

Vladmir put the ball back into play and passed it to Matthew. Matthew was able to advance a few meters before he had to quickly pass to Alfred. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino cornered Alfred to the point where he had to kick it hard enough to get air born to keep it in his team's possession. Im Yong ran and jumped to head the ball to Kiku who dribbled farther down the yard before passing it to you. You ran fast and far dodging Elizaveta and Gilbert, only to be tripped up by Lovino. You kicked it out of his range before face planting into the grass.

The grass was soft, so you were not harmed by the fall, but you were still panicking. Your allergy patch was peeling from your face. You kept trying to get it to stick back to your face but failed. You ended up sitting where you had fallen holding your patch to your face. You did not really know what happened when it was removed but you were sure that it was not good from seeing the aftermath.

Im Yong scored the goal for your team before anyone realized you had not moved from your spot. Lilli was the first to notice and ran onto the field heading towards you.

"Lilli! What are you doing?!" Vash exclaimed worried for his sister's safety.

Lilli did not reply, but pointed as she continued to run. Vash followed her finger and followed her. Matthew then noticed that you had not moved and sprinted over there with Alfred and Kiku close behind. The rest of the children then noticed that the attention was no longer on the game and soon followed. Soon everyone was gathered around you curious as to why you were holding your face.

Gilbert joked, "Oi, Lovi. I guess you hurt the Frau. Told you this was a man's game [Name]."

Ludwig elbowed him in the ribs, "Bruder, it's not time for jokes. [Name] might seriously be hurt!"

"Fratello, you hurt her! Are you okay [Name]?" Feliciano asked.

"I guess I'm sorry," Lovino apologized as nonchalantly as ever.

Kiku, still giving you your personal space, asked, "Are you hurting [Name]?"

"[Name] what's wrong?" Alfred and Matthew asked together. Everyone's voices began to blend as you pressed the patch harder against your face.

"Mattie. Get. Mama," You said, letting the patch fall from your face, losing control of your body.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew ran through the house trying to find the room that Arthur was in. First, he checked Arthur's office then his bedroom. Upon seeing that he was in neither room, Matthew frantically ran to the kitchen, secretly hoping he was not in there. To his relief Arthur was not. He ran to the living room hoping that he would be in there watching the football game with the rest of the guests and Papa. He was relieved when he heard Arthur speaking.<p>

"What is the reason to have collars on your game jersey Frog?" Arthur asked.

"Just because they're sweating doesn't mean they can't be fashionable," Francis replied.

"Which is probably why your team is out of finals," Antonio joked.

"I don't see how you can talk, your team was the first eliminated," Yao added.

"But where is your team Yao? They didn't even make it to the cups," Francis joked.

"We have better things to focus on than football," Yao said defensively.

"Yeah right," Julius replied, "Imagine if my team were playing. We'd dominate every cup. Right Alfer?"

"No. My team would crush yours any day," Alfer replied.

Matthew rushed into the room, out of breath, getting strange looks from everyone.

Arthur saw Matthew's worried face and asked, "What's wrong Mattie?"

"[Name]… hurting… come quick," Matthew gasped out, turning to run back out to [Name].

All the adults followed Matthew outside only to have their jaws drop at the sight. [Name]'s (h/c) hair had turned snow white and her (e/c) eyes had darkened to a treacherous hue of their normal color. Instead of the smile that Matthew was used to seeing, a scowl was set on [Name]'s face. She was currently beating up Lovino. Matthew could only wince as he physically sensed the pain Lovino felt as [Name] landed another punch right below Lovino's left eye. Lovino, who had originally been defending himself as best as possible, had now given up and fell to the ground. She hovered over the boy, taking stance to bring a kick down upon his stomach, and looked at him with an impatiently waiting glare. When Lovino did not speak, [Name] propped an eyebrow towards the boy in a threatening way.

"Okay! I-I-I'm sorry [N-Name]," Lovino apologized.

"Ah-ah-ah~! For what?" [Name] reprimanded sadistically leaning closer.

"For t-tripping you?" He asked.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"I-I guess not," Lovino replied.

"You guess?" [Name] said narrowing her eyes, bringing her leg up.

"I'm sorry, I m-meant to say i-it wasn't!" Lovino answered letting tears freely fall down his cheeks.

Feliciano was the first to leave his state of shock and ran to his brother's defense. He stood in front of his brother with his arms spread to protect him.

"Please don't hurt my fratello! He's kind of an idiot, but you knocked some sense into him. He won't do it ever again! Right Lovi?" Feliciano pleaded.

[Name] looked at Lovino for an answer. When he nodded, she sighed and lunged for her next target, Gilbert. Before she could land a punch to his face, she was jerked away by Alfer. She struggled against his grip, as he effortlessly carried her away from the children.

"[Name]? What's gotten into you?" Francis asked.

[Name] stubbornly turned her head away from him.

"Her allergy patch Francis," Arthur noticed, "Julius, Antonio, could you watch the kids while we run [Name] to the hospital?"

Both men nodded, still in shock as they herded the children inside the house. The other adults and [Name] piled into Francis's car and took off. Francis was at the wheel, Arthur was in the passenger seat calling up the hospital, Yao and Alfer sat on either side of [Name] holding her still. She was still struggling in their grips, trying to break free to go beat Gilbert to a pulp.

"Let me go!" Name yelled.

"No," Alfer simply replied.

[Name] thrashed around, becoming restless and annoyed.

"You're next," she said glaring at Alfer, only for the Germanian to roll his eyes in response.

[Name] looked around for a while before her eyes rested on Yao's arm. He was holding it to close to her. She waited a few more seconds before snapping at him and biting down on the flesh hard. She sank her teeth into his wrist until she tasted blood. She then released him and sat back smirking, satisfied with her work.

"Ow! Stupid brat!" Yao yelled pulling his arm away appalled, "Arthur! Control your child!"

"Sorry Yao. This is kind of new for us," Arthur apologized as Francis turned into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>You awoke to voices. You remembered nothing of what happened after you blacked out.<p>

"Not many doctors have seen this before Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy," a deep voice addressed your parents, "I, myself have only seen it one other time, with another patient. If the patch ever comes off and it's not treated properly or at all, the alternate persona could take over completely."

"Thank you for the information Dr. Akari," Arthur thanked.

"When will she wake up?" Francis asked.

"She should be waking up about right now. If she's anything like my other patient, she won't have any memory of what happened while she was unconscious," the voice you know acknowledged as Dr. Akari replied, "Also she should be fine to where she can leave today. She might feel a little pain from the medication however. I will examine her once she awakens and then she may leave."

Shortly after that was said, you fluttered your eyes open and tried to adjust to the white light in the room. You tested moving your limbs around and winced after feeling how sore your arms and legs were. Giving up on moving for the moment, you glanced around. Your eyes landed on your worried parents. Their eyes were on each other and they seemed to be silently talking about something. Your eyes then moved to the other presence in the room. It was a very tall, slim man with pale skin and brown hair so light it appeared to be a shade of pink. His peach colored eyes were rather intimidating as they watched you carefully. His composure was very serious. You could not tell if he had ever had fun a day in his life.

He walked over to you very gracefully. The way he presented himself demanded respect and that left you in awe and fear. There was not really much to fear about this man besides that he stood taller than Mr. Ivan did and that he had seen you in your weaker state.

He knelt to your level and asked, "Do you remember what happened Ms. [Name]?"

"All I can remember is playing football with my friends before tripping and falling into the grass. I landed face first and my allergy patch began to peel off," you explained, "I tried to keep it on for as long as possible until I fell and blacked out. I don't know what happened after that."

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked.

"Maybe twice before back when I was still at the orphanage," you replied, "I don't really know what happens after I black out though."

"Would you like to know?" he asked. When you nodded he proceeded, "You have an extreme form of Bipolar disorder called 'Gemini disorder' or often referred to as 'Gemini Syndrome'. After the removal of the allergy patch, it is triggered. An alternate persona surfaces displaying an emotion. In the two cases that I have seen, it has always been rage that has surfaced. This particular emotion is the most dangerous of them all. It can make you do things you will regret when you return to normal. My other patient works for the government and has once almost killed his colleague/ good friend when his was removed. Because this disorder is so rare, you have to express severe caution when doing things. To help you better understand you must realize that you are a time bomb of emotion ready to explode and that your patch is the fuse. Remove it and- **Boom!** - mood swing unleashed."

You struggled to understand until he put it until those simple terms. It scared you that you could possibly hurt/ kill your friends. You gravely nodded before running over to Arthur and Francis, hugging them both. They made sure you could leave before going to sign you out of the hospital.

You sat in the hallway waiting on them when three men walked in. All three were older than you were, but that is not what caught your attention. The tall, blond man had a similar patch on his face. It made you wonder if he was the one Dr. Akari had been talking about. He seemed familiar to you, you just could not remember how or why. The youngest of the three noticed your stare and smiled, saying something to the blond man. The blond man looked over at you before walking over to you. You panicked silently, not sure of what would happen. He seemed to sense your alarm and smiled reassuringly.

"Hello little one," he said kindly, "May I know your name?"

Shyly, you responded, "It's [Name], sir."

"There's no need for formalities," He said chuckling, "I'm Yogi and these are my friends, Nai and Gareki."

You mumbled a hello to the both of them with you attention mainly focused on Yogi. You did take time, however, to look over their features. Nai looked about ten or eleven. He had red eyes and white hair. He reminded you of Gilbert, except he did not act like him. Parts of his white hair, mainly the tips by his ears, were a lavender color. Gareki was a lean boy of average height with short, messy black hair and olive eyes. He appeared to be a teenager. He reminded you of an actor because of his looks. All three of them looked like actors rather than normal people. It made you wonder what they were doing here. It also made you wonder why three men of different age levels were together. You refocused your attention on Yogi.

"Would you like a piece of candy [Name]?" he asked holding out a lollipop.

You gingerly accepted the candy, remembering Arthur's lectures about stranger danger.

Gareki noticed your hesitance and said, "You're scaring her Yogi."

Yogi looked at you and said, "Sorry. I just thought you would remember me."

So he remembered you from somewhere too? You tried to remember him but failed to do so. You wondered how important this memory was.

You shook you head and asked, "Memories? Do I know you?"

His smile sank a little, but he tapped his patch and replied, "We are more connected than you know little one."

"How," you asked, now intrigued.

"About eight years ago our country was attacked. No one survived except for mother and I. Apparently a pregnant Queen and twelve-year-old prince were excellent Prisoners of War. We were kept there for until one of our countries allies found us. Unfortunately, only you and I made it out. Mother died shortly after giving birth to you and Miumarie, your twin. After we were freed, you were placed in an adoption agency, seeing as it would be a safe place for you. I was too old for one so I was trained in government affairs," he explained, "I never imagined we would reunite in a hospital. Have you been adopted? Are they taking care of you?"

You nodded as you took in the information. You were a princess? From a collapsed country? You hesitantly stepped closer to Yogi and hugged him, inhaling his scent. You had spent years wondering what your real family was like and now you had finally found out. You felt overwhelmed.

"[Name]? Who is this man?" Francis asked walking up to you with Arthur.

"I take it you are my sister's caretakers?" Yogi asked them.

"Sister? You're not here to take her back are you?" Arthur asked sadly.

"No, I'm not. My line of work is too dangerous," Yogi replied, "I would just like to be able to keep in touch with her."

After trading information with Arthur and Francis, Yogi said, "Take care of my sister. She's the only family I have left."

Yogi hugged you once more before walking into Dr. Akari's room. Francis and Arthur smiled, happy that you had come in to contact with the rest of my family and that you got to remain with them. You walked back to the car with them and met Yao and Alfer there. Both men were eyeing you cautiously as if you might attack them. Your eyes went to Yao's wrist to see it wrapped in gauze. You felt guilt hit your stomach. You had done that. You ran to Yao and hugged him apologizing to him profusely.

"It's okay [Name]," he said after a while.

The ride back was silent so you just thought of what the rest of your family was like. When you got back to the house, the children looked at you with fear of what you might do. They watched you like you were a beast. You noticed Lovino had a black eye. The guilt grew in your stomach. You walked up to him and gently touched the bruise. He flinched under your touch. Tears welled up in your eyes and you began to cry. You felt horrible. You had no idea it could get this bad. You apologized and they quickly forgave you.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night you and Alfred sat in the hallway talking. He told you the whole story of what happened and in turn, you told him what happened at the hospital. At first, he did not believe you, but he slowly gave into your story. He claimed that it would have been better if you had been a super hero instead of a princess, but he was still happy and excited.<p>

"I still can't believe you're a princess!" he exclaimed.

"Shh! You'll wake up the others," you said checking the playroom where the other kids were sleeping.

"Sorry, but do you know how awesome that is?" he asked. When you shrugged he continued, "It's super awesome. It's even better that I'm brother to a princess!"

You giggled at his excited behavior. He suddenly got serious which confused you. He moved closer and hugged you.

"You had me really worried earlier," he said.

"I'm fine now Alfie," you whispered.

"You sure?" he asked.

"One hundred percent!" you said.

He stood and helped you up. He leaned in as though he was going to hug you again but instead he kissed your cheek and quickly said, "Love you, dude!"

He then sprinted into the playroom leaving you in the hallway confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(~Extended Ending~)<strong>

Years passed and you grew into a lovely young woman. You were now sixteen. You kept in contact with your brother and were told stories about your family every time you met up. You had become quite the bookworm and spent many days in the house's library reading books from history to romance novels. You were not very popular in school, but you had friends. You still were friends with your childhood friends and had gained a few more.

Your bond with Alfred and Matthew fell apart after puberty hit. They talked to you less and less until you only had to talk to each other. You were left feeling lonely in the house. Both of the boys had grown up to become handsome, and the girls at your school took notice of that. You, Arthur, and Francis were used to seeing girls make appearances at the house now. It annoyed the hell out of you and Arthur, but Francis claimed it was all a part of growing up and that he was expecting you to be doing it too. You normally responded to that it would probably be one guy and he would be the one.

Your childhood crush on Kiku had disappeared a long time ago and you now had a crush on someone else. Your only problem was that it was an awkward situation. You would look like a girl with a weird brother complex. Yes, you had fallen in love with you brother, well technically your adoptive brother, but it was still weird. You never knew when you started loving him, but you did not want it to stop. Every time he brought a girl home, you raged with jealousy. You would normally run to the library and read or cry there. You soon had to stop going there because Francis one day caught you and automatically assumed it was a boy. The only two who knew about your strange crush were Elizaveta and Lilli, who had proven to be more than best friends and more like sisters. Elizaveta told you to confront your fears and tell him and that if he was rude about it, her frying pan was waiting.

Today, you decided to take her advice. You waited until after a girl left and walked into his room. He sat there on his laptop scrolling through YouTube. He looked up when he noticed another presence in the room. The look of confusion on his face when he saw you hurt your heart. It had obviously been a long time since you two had talked.

"Hey [Name], what's up?" he asked awkwardly.

You took in a deep breath and asked, "Why don't we talk anymore?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and Mattie. Both of you ignore my presence now," You began.

He looked back at you with a look of concern, "Look, I'm sorry-"

You cut him off continuing, "I'm lonely Alfie. I'm hurting and confused. It ended so quickly. One day we were the best of friends! Inseparable! Now, it's as if I'm not here. Do you know how bad it hurts? It hurts like shit. I don't even get a 'Hey [Name], how are you?' You two are just concerned with those girls! It's me even more because I love y-"

You had gone too far. You did not mean to tell him that. Your words had just flowed out. You cannot take them back now.

Alfred now wore a look of complete shock. He thought about how to carefully handle the situation.

"[Name]? You love me?" he asked, his confused frown slowly turning into a smile.

Hesitantly, you nodded. He sat up and pulled you closer to him. It reminded you of when he hugged and kissed you when you were eight. He leaned in and kissed your cheek, before kissing your lips. Your cheeks burned as they were painted with red. He pulled back and chuckled.

"You're blushing Princess," he said chuckling at his effect on you.

"All my life, I've been waiting for someone to love me," you said kissing him again.

After that day, you finally felt like your life was complete. Alfred and Matthew began talking to you again. Alfred stopped bringing other girls home. Francis's expectation of you bringing home a boy had come true. Your hope that it would only be the one you love also came true. If you wanted to be a cliché Disney movie, you could say you lived happily ever after.

**[A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this. First one-shot I have ever done. I hope it was good. I honestly did not want it to end with them in love but I kind of had to. It was a generated thing, so I had to do it according to the way it generated. I hope you do not think this is too long. If it is, that is a good thing right? Also, dig the cameo of the Karneval boys. I honestly do not know how they ended up in here. This is why I do not talk about anime while writing. At least it added to the story line! Bye reader-Chan! See you in the next update!]**

**Task: I must write a Child! America x Orphan! Reader with the genre(s) romance, with a reader that is a bookworm and has big mood swings and a laptop must be featured.******

**Kyerra: How'd I do? Comment Please!**

**_See you next time in: Just One of the Guys (Spain)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred-America<br>Arthur-England  
>Matthew-Canada<br>Francis-France  
>Elizaveta-Hungary<br>Lilli-Liechtenstein  
>Vash-Switzerland<br>Kiku-Japan  
>Feliciano-North Italy<br>Lovino-South Italy  
>Ludwig-Germany<br>Gilbert-Prussia  
>Vladmir- Romania<br>Im Yong- South Korea  
>Antonio-Spain<br>Yao-China  
>Julius-Grandpa Rome<br>Alfer-Germania  
>[Name]-Reader-Chan<strong>


	3. Just One of the Guys (Spain)

**_Caution: I tend to curse a lot in this one-shot. I promise that I am putting money in Oliver's swear jar as I type. Other than that I apologize for any OC-ness but Enjoy! :)_**

"I'm 'bout to win Frau!"

You wore a smirk as you continued to play the game with his words not fazing you. You waited until your health was almost critically low to attack back. You chuckled as his health drastically dropped as you landed attack after attack. Your chuckle turned into an evil laugh after you won.

"How did Devil Jin lose to Leo?" He asked in shock, "I thought he was one of the best."

"Gil, Gil, Gil. It's not the characters, it's the people who control them," you replied jokingly standing up, tossing the control to Francis, and walking towards the kitchen.

"Fuck you smart ass," he said starting up a game with Francis.

You waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. My money's on Francey-pants with your crappy ass playing."

"Shut up!" he replied.

You entered the kitchen laughing, alerting a certain Spaniard of your presence. He smiled at you as you made your way over to him to see what he was cooking. Once you saw that they were empanadas, you turned around beaming at him. His smile widened once he saw your joy. He knew it was your favorite food, but that you only liked the ones made by him. His smile sent butterflies running through your stomach. The one thing he didn't know how much your liked him, no, how much you loved him.

Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert had been your best friend for so long; you were basically just one of the guys. You were so deep in the friend zone that a hole to China seemed easier to get out of. You wanted the feelings to be returned but you do not want to ruin a friendship. You sure as hell were not girly, so these guys were pretty much all you had. Elizaveta was the only girl who you were friends with. She was not a tomboy like you, but she was close enough for you. You talked about your few girl problems to her.

"I take it Gil lost to you?" Antonio chuckled.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I told him I had been letting him win, so I had to crush him," you said, a mischievous smile growing on your face.

Antonio laughed at you as he began taking the finished empanadas out. You gave yourself a motivational speech in your head. You were finally going to confess to your best friend. You took a deep breath and opened your mouth to say something, until he turned back to you handing you a plate. You put off confessing for later and beamed, mouthwatering at the smell of the food.

"Thank you!" You said excitedly taking a large bite.

"Before you eat them all, give a few to Francis and Gil," he said gesturing to the living room.

"No! This is my special batch! They can make their own food," you argued holding the plate defensively.

He questioned your seriousness before asking, "And you can't?"

"All these years and you didn't know I cooked like blind, tasteless man," you joked eating more, "It doesn't help that I don't have food at my place. Your place is where I come to be fed. Feed the poor, hungry college student!"

He chuckled at your attempts at being dramatic, before getting to the more pressing topic, "How are you ever going to get married, amigo?"

You mentally cringed at his bluntness of not bothering to feminize the word before replying, "It adds to my charm don't you think?"

"Whatever you say," he replied walking you back to the living room.

You walked in to see a dancing Francis and an angry Gilbert. You burst into laughter. You had been right. You considered trying the lottery with your luck.

In the midst of your laughter, Gilbert grabbed you by your collar and yelled, "You jinxed me [Name]! So fucking unawesome Frau."

"You're unawesome to believe in such things Gil," you deadpanned removing yourself from his grip.

"Like you don't," he replied.

"I don't," you said taking another bite of the empanada.

"Whatever," you said taking the controller from Gilbert and started a game against Francis.

Francis insisted that you be something other than Leo to take you out of your comfort zone while playing. Gilbert quickly made and excuse that your comfort with Leo was the reason why he lost. You ignored his complaints, complied with Francis's request choosing Hwoarang, and started the fight. You used the same tactic that you did with Gilbert and smirked as you let the French man think he was winning. The Prussian seemed to take notice as you saw his frown deepen. You giggled and waited as your status dropped critically low, before turning the tables and attacking mercilessly. Francis tried to escape, but with no prevail he tried to fight until the finish, which did not take long. Francis stared at the television in disbelief. You chuckled and closed his mouth.

"I guess I'll put my money on [Name] winning against Toni," Francis said placing a twenty on the table.

Gilbert slapped a twenty on the table as well, saying, "Screw that, [Name] ain't winning this one."

"I'm getting in on this. Twenty says I win," You said tossing your twenty out.

"You're always complaining about being broke, but you're gambling on a video game?" Antonio sighed, placing his twenty on the table, "I'll win."

"That's eighty dollars riding on this match," Francis said.

You went back and picked Leo once again and let Antonio chose whom he wanted. He chose Lee and let you start the game. Once again, you stuck to your main tactic, relying on your speed to effectively win this match as well. When you let your status drop low enough, you started to transition into the period in which you attacked at your top speed. You tried to land the first kick, but Antonio had simply evaded it. He landed the four more strikes he needed and ended the game. You now stared in shock at the television. You had just lost your favorite game in the whole world. Nothing could describe your surprise at the moment. Francis teasingly closed your mouth and laughed.

"Your jinxed me ass face!" you shouted, "Do you not know how much ramen eighty dollars could have bought me."

Gilbert looked at you quizzically, before a taunting smirk grew on his face, "I thought you didn't believe in such things [Name]?"

"I don't," you hissed, still fuming over your all too sudden loss.

"Whatever," he laughed splitting the money he had just earned with Antonio.

You crossed your arms and sat there pouting while the other three sat there poking fun at your new loss.

The joking had gone on for nearly ten minutes when Lovino emerged from upstairs and yelled, "Will you idiots shut the fuck up and leave already?! Some of us in this house have to fucking study! Damn!"

With that, you stood up, realizing that you had exams to study for and could not waste any more of your time.

"Leaving 'cause of your loss [Name]," Francis asked reaching for one of your empanadas.

Smacking his hand away, you replied, "No. Lovi just reminded me of an exam that I need to study for."

Francis shrugged and lit a cigarette.

You grabbed your keys and the plate and walked out the door only to hear Antonio yell, "My plate!"

You chuckled and replied, "Relax! I'll bring it back when I come back to be fed tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>"Any progress?" Your only girl friend and roommate, Elizaveta asked.<p>

"If anything, I'm further in the friend zone," You replied sinking into the couch, "He called me amigo, Liza. Amigo!"

"He called you friend?" she asked confused.

"NO! - Well yes, but it's the way he said it," you explained to your curious friend, "He called me the masculine version of friend. It made it clear. He simply thinks I'm just another one of the guys and not someone he could love."

"Then it's time I put my plan into action," she said walking out of the room, dialing a number on her phone, "Sit right there and don't move."

You complied and flipped through the channels on the television wondering what she was doing. You wondered what her plan was, but soon dosed off waiting for Elizaveta to come back and explain.

You awoke to the sound of the doorbell and was pushed into the kitchen as Elizaveta went to open the door. You pressed your ear to the door trying to hear the voice of the person who had entered. To your dislike, the person kept silent and all you could here was the sound of things being set down and moved around.

"All right [Name], you can come out of the kitchen now," Elizaveta said through the door.

You walked out the door to see your neighbors who lived downstairs, Feliks and Toris. You smiled at them welcoming before looking at Elizaveta confused.

"Name we are going to get you out of the friend zone," the young Pole declared proudly.

"Not that I doubt your abilities or anything, but how exactly do you plan to do that?" You asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Elizaveta came up with a 2-day plan to get Antonio to fall for you," Toris explained, "She's kind of depending on Gilbert for one part, but knowing him it should work. When's the next time you see Antonio?"

"Tomorrow, I kind of invited myself to dinner," I said.

"It's a bit of a rush to do things, but do you two think you can do this with such short timing?" Elizaveta asked.

They nodded and began to sort things out. You were still confused with the lack of explaining what was happening.

"Wait, do what?" you asked stopping everyone.

"Why [Name], we're turning you into a girl!" Feliks said sitting you up straight as he began to brush out your hair.

As Feliks did your hair, Toris worked with your clothes, occasionally asking Feliks and Elizaveta what they thought. Finally, he concluded on your wardrobe pieces for the next two days. Elizaveta sat in front of you teaching you proper etiquette. Every time you slouched, she popped your shoulders with a metal ruler. She taught you the proper way to eat, walk, and speak, reprimanding you every time you used contractions or swore. By the time your etiquette lessons had been completed, all four of you were ready to crash where you were.

The next morning you woke up earlier than the other three and took a shower. When you finished you changed into a t-shirt and shorts and walked into the kitchen grabbing a pop tart and sitting down to study for your exam. When the other three finally woke up it was back to business. Feliks washed your hair for you, trimmed your split-ends, and styled it. He dyed your hair giving it an ombre look with the tips of your hair becoming a fiery red. He then moved on to your make-up. He applied eyeliner, foundation, lipstick, and mascara lightly so that you would still be comfortable. When he finished you were passed on to Toris. He helped you put your outfit on. You skeptically looked at the pink skirt, white button down, light pink jacket, and heels before putting them on. Elizaveta then took you to be taught to walk in heels.

By the time you were supposed to leave, you could skillfully walk around the apartment building without falling or tripping. You thanked Elizaveta, Feliks, and Toris before walking to your car. Once you were in the car, you took off your heels and put your flip-flops on to drive comfortably over to Antonio's house. When you arrived, you put your heels back on and tried to walk to the door as Elizaveta had shown you. When you successfully reached the door, only tripping twice, you smiled and pulled out your keys to his house. You unlocked the door and sat down on the couch, crossing your legs as Feliks explained.

"[Name] is that you?" Antonio called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah," you replied, "Would you like me to help you?"

"No, I'm almost finished," he answered, "Just open the door for Gil and Francis when they get here, 'kay?"

"Sure," you said, checking your phone.

You noticed some texts from Elizaveta and Feliks wishing you luck and giving you a few more tips on how to act. You were replying to them when you heard a knock. You braced yourself for the reaction you would receive from the two men. You slowly opened the door and stepped back to let them in. You avoided their glances and closed the door.

"I don't remember meeting someone as beautiful as you," Francis began to flirt, "Are you one of Toni's relatives?"

Deciding to play along, you shook your head.

"Lovi's girlfriend?" Gilbert asked.

"Lovi finally got a girlfriend!" Francis said jokingly.

When you shook your head again Gilbert asked, "Then are you Toni's girlfriend?"

_I wish._

"How unfortunate if you are," Francis said before cooing into your ear, "Because honestly, I could love you so much better."

You blushed a deep red at the sudden attention you were receiving. You wanted to dress more like a girl if this is how they were treated. Never in your life had you attracted so much attention. You soon came to realize that you loved it.

"Guys, it's me," you said looking up at them.

"[Name]'s a girl?!" Gilbert asked surprised making you roll your eyes.

"You clean up nice," Francis said lingering by your ear a moment longer before standing up, "So what brought this change along?"

"I just thought it would be nice to change my appearance," you stated.

"So that a certain Spaniard would notice you?" Francis said finishing your sentence.

"Wait, [Name] likes Toni?" Gilbert asked shocked.

Before you could reply Francis said, "God Gil, you're so dense! Of course she does!"

"So that's why Liz called me earlier, asking me to throw a party tomorrow," Gilbert said.

"Well we must do it for [Name]'s sake!" Francis said calling Alfred to take of the task of inviting people for the sake of an 'OTP' and 'ship'.

As the three of them worked out the details of the short-notice party, you wandered into the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting them in [Na-" Spain said before letting his sentence drag on, "You look different."

"Different good?" You asked.

He smiled, "Definitely good."

You smiled at his compliment and began to help him set the table while you both talked. When both you and he had sat down, Francis, Gilbert, and Lovino joined you. The conversation then drifted to the party that would be occurring tomorrow. You guys worked out the final details before you left to go relay what happened to Elizaveta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what will be the outfit that I wear tonight?" You asked the Lithuanian man, who was laying out everyone's outfits for the party.<p>

"Well you can already see that you'll be wearing another skirt," he explained picking up your outfit, "But yours is specifically the one with a red pleated skirt and white top with a jean shirt over it. Your shoes are going to be tan combat boots instead of heels this time."

"Yay! No stupid heels!" you cheered taking your outfit from his hands and running to change in your room.

You hurried to change before running back downstairs and waiting on everyone else. Feliks emerged from the restroom first and began to work on your hair and makeup. He flat-ironed your hair straight and did your make up the same as he did yesterday and then went to do the same for Elizaveta. You sat off to the side with Toris talking about nothing really. As it got closer to the time that you four would leave to go to the party, he began to give you more tips on acting how the 'proper young lady' should act. You took some of them to note and patiently waited to go to the party.

When Feliks finished Elizaveta's makeup, the four of you piled into Toris's Kia Sorrento. Elizaveta and you sat in the back talking about your expectations of the party with Feliks and Toris. You were barely tuned in as you daydreamed of how you would confess to Antonio. Ideally, you wanted to confess to him outside under the stars, away from the crowd.

Toris pulled up to a large house that was unfamiliar to you. You guessed it was Alfred's and began to walk up to the door. You could hear the loud music from the outside so you hoped that someone could hear you knock. It took a few seconds but finally the door was opened, which revealed an excited Alfred.

"Welcome to my party dudes!" he said smiling at you.

You returned the smile and walked in. You were surprised at how many guests there were, even though the party had just come to mind yesterday. Pushing the thought aside, you searched for Gilbert and Francis. When you found them, you noticed they were dancing with two girls and decided to leave them alone. Not too far from them, you noticed Antonio talking to Anri. To see both of them smiling at each other like they were close hurt your heart. Saddened you walked over to where Toris stood drinking beer. He glanced down at you with a concerned look.

"You just arrived and already you're sad?" he asked.

You glanced over to Antonio and back. You saw him follow your gaze and his lips turn downwards.

"All this work for nothing," he mumbled before declaring, "We'll just have to make him notice you then."

You looked at him questioningly until the moment he held out his hand to you and said, "Would you like to dance [Name]?"

You smiled and took his hand as he led you to the dancing area. You enjoyed yourself as you two danced to "Latch" by Sam Smith. Personally, you loved this song. You found yourself wishing it were Antonio you were dancing with, but you pushed the thought out of your mind and focused on Toris. You danced a few more songs before going to sit down and chat.

You found that talking with Toris was quite fun. He and Feliks had become good friends to you in the past two days and you loved the feeling of new friendships forming. As you two talked, you found that your sadness had dissipated into the air. Although you regretted it greatly, every so often, you would glance over to Gilbert and Francis, who gave you looks of confusion and would gesture to Antonio. When you glanced at Antonio, you could see the fun he was having radiate from his body. It would hurt your heart it was not you who brought him happiness.

Once again, you pried your attention away from them and back to Toris, who now had casually draped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

You blushed at the sudden closeness and asked, "What are you doing Toris?"

"Taking a different approach to playing matchmaker," he explained proudly, "Now I want you to look over at him out of your peripheral vision, but laugh as if I'm saying something funny."

You did as he instructed and saw that Antonio's smile had turned into a frown and he had walked over to Francis and Gilbert and began to talk occasionally glancing your way. You smiled to yourself and redirected your focus back upon Toris.

"Toris, you are amazing!" you complimented.

"Shh, they're up to something," he said.

You looked back at him and saw that Antonio was smiling again but this time it was confident. You noticed that Alfred had joined their group only to leave and go over to every man in the room. This action confused you, but what confused you even more was when he walked over you smiling widely.

"Okay Dudes! It's that time! We're going to play '7 Minutes in Heaven!" He announced, "This dudette is the lucky first player!"

He shoved a hat in your face and smiled as you reached your hand in and felt around for a few moments before your hand touched something soft. You grabbed it and pulled it out. You took one look at it and automatically knew it belonged to Antonio. Alfred looked at the turtle plushy, took your wrist, and led you to a closet. Once you were inside, another body followed.

It was quiet for a few moments until Antonio spoke up, "Were you trying to make me jealous [Name]?"

"What are you talking about?" you asked.

"Dancing and flirting with Toris," he replied, "So were you?"

"If anything you were trying to make me jealous," you replied.

"How?!" he asked confused.

"Flirting with that Anri girl all night!" you said crossing your arms.

"Anri's my cousin [Name]," he stated laughing.

"Oh, well Toris just let me use him to get you to notice me," You said.

"Switching the subject, you were jealous of me, so that means you like me," he smirked.

"If I recall you were jealous first," you argued.

"Answer this question [Name]," He asked suddenly serious, "Do you like me?"

Suddenly you gathered all the strength you could muster and kissed him. You feared for his rejection but felt instantly relieved when he kissed back. You instantly felt as happy as you could ever be and saddened slightly when the need for air was the cause for you pulling away.

"I not only like you Toni," you said, "I love you."

"I love you too [Name]," he replied kissing you again.

You two spent the rest of your time kissing. When the closet door was unlocked, you were led into one of Alfred's guest rooms and that is where you and Antonio stayed for the rest of the night.

**[A/N: Hey guys! It's the second update! I made this one kind of shorter seeing as my last one was twenty-two pages. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to drop me comments on how I could improve, what you would like to see, or what you liked. Right now I only have two requests and I would really appreciate more! Until next time~!**

**Kyerra-senpai]**

**Task: **I must write a Spain x Tomboy! Reader which must take place at Spain's and feature a cigarettes. It must be a romance.

**Kyerra: So how did I do?**

**See You Next Time In: ****_Me Not Him (Japan and Romano)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio- Spain<br>Gilbert-Prussia  
>Francis-France<br>Lovino-Romano  
>Elizaveta-Hungary<br>Feliks-Poland  
>Toris-Lithuania<br>Anri-Belgium**


	4. Preview: Wizard of Hetalia (Crack)

I'm sorry guys. I've had you waiting forever for an update and next will be the Romano x Reader x Japan fanfic then Werewolf! Switzerland x Shapeshifter!Reader and then this. I've started writing this one but I just want you guy to see how I'm progressing and that my friends are retarded.

"Please come down from the tree [Name]."

Currently you and your brother, Kiku, were playing out in the fields in front of your house. You had climbed up to the highest branch and were now taunting Kiku from where you stood. For the first time in forever, his normally stoic face now had emotion and it was clearly frightened for your safety.

"Relax Kiku!" you called out, feeling triumphant in your accomplishment, "I checked the stability of each branch. Nothing bad could possibly happen."

"Just because you checked doesn't make my fears go away. Please come down," he pleaded.

After seeing the look of pure concern on his face you decided to come down. On the way down, however, you missed a branch and fell to your death and then satan came and ripped kiku's heart out, burned it to a crisp, crushed it to ashes and danced on them while singing One Direction and fucking your dead body in front of him.

THE FUCKING END!

P.S. GAY LOVE IS BEST LOVE


	5. Me, Not Him (1 out of 2)

"Are you sure about this [Name]?"

Four days. It had been four days that your parents tried to convince you to go some stuck up prep school. They claimed it would prepare you to take over their heart and mind were adamantly set on going to a boarding school for the academics and arts. You were more concerned with what you wanted out of life and wanted them to pass the business on to your brother, Luca, who wanted to take it over. For some reason they wouldn't give up on you. Your last hope for going to this school, was to negotiate with them.

This was one of the few times you asked for something. You were relatively introverted and shy. You never spoke unless you were spoken to and you never asked for something unless you really needed it. It had taken you weeks to work up the courage to ask your parents about this. You were hoping that they would recognize this rare occasion.

"I'm completely sure," You replied, "Please. Mother, Father, I've been wanting to go to this school for a really long time. I've researched the school thoroughly. I am even able to negotiate. Just give me eight years. Three to complete school and then the four to go through my undergraduate year of university."

"You still have an additional year left. What about it?" Your father asked.

"That year is to find a well paying job in whatever career path and get hired," You said sitting up straighter, "After I land the job, I will then focus getting my Master's or Doctorate degree and work my way up."

"And if you don't get the job in the required time?" Your mother asked, looking up from the school application.

"That's where your part of the deal comes in," You took a breath, "If I fail to get a job in the one year time limit, I'll take over the business with Luca at my side. If I do meet the one year requirement, you will give the business to Luca and I'm free to do as I wish."

There was a nerve-wrecking silence as they contemplated the ups and downs of the deal. You were on the edge of your seat as you waited for their answer.

"It is a deal, but we must approve of the college," Father said beginning to fill out the application.

You began to smile, letting it grow on your face before jumping up to hug both of your parents, "Thank you so much! You won't regret this decision!"

After they released you from the hug, you sprinted to your room to pack your bags for your first year at the school. You made sure your uniforms and shoes were in one suitcase, and your outside clothes were in two separate suitcases. You packed some of your favorite belongings in a box along with your makeup and hair supplies. After your room looked somewhat devoid of all objects, you felt as though you had packed enough. After one of the servants took your boxes to be sent to the boarding school, you did a double check before walking downstairs with your suitcases. You left them by the door to be put into the limo by another servant.

You walked back into the kitchen to see your parents talking to Kiku. You knew Kiku for a long while. He came to your family as a young orphan about twelve years ago. Your parents took him in as a playmate for you and Luca. You enjoyed playing with him, but as your grew up your withdrew from people and he was one of the many people who were cut off from your mind. You eventually ceased all communication with him and he became a butler to Luca.

You stayed hidden behind a wall and listened in on his conversation with your parents.

"-want you to go with [Name] to W Academy," your father stated.

"Yes sir, but if I may ask, Why me?" Kiku replied.

"Out of everyone in this manor, I would think that you know her the best and also you are one of the few people I would trust with my daughter," your father answered, "I know you'll take care of her."

"But she has shut me out of her life for so long sir," Kiku sighed, "I may not even know the person she is anymore."

"Well get to know the new her and compare her to the girl you knew," your mother said dismissing him to go pack.

You backed up to make it look like you just came from your room. On your way into the kitchen you passed Kiku and gave him a small smile. You walked inside and retrieved your admission papers from your parents before hugging and thanking them one last time.

Right before you walked out the door your mother stopped you saying, "Oh and [Name], Kiku will be coming with you."

You silently nodded and walked over to the door and waited for Kiku. About twenty minutes later Kiku came downstairs with his bags and you two walked out to the limo while the servants loaded your suitcases into the trunk. Kiku allowed you to get in first before he climbed in after you.

As the ride to the airport began, there was a dreadful silence between you and Kiku. You would occasionally look over at him, but if he caught your gaze, you would quickly avert your attention and stare at something else. The 3 hour long drive to the airport in complete silence, awkward silence to be more specific, was almost unbearable to the point that you were almost in hysterics. Upon arrival at the airport, Kiku helped you grab your bags before walking into the airport.

You two purchased your plane tickets, paid the luggage fee then walked to the gate where the plane would be. The awkward silence fell between you two once again as you sat down. You wanted to break the silence, but you didn't know how to. Luckily, Kiku was nice enough to spare you from the awkwardness of creating a topic to speak on.

"W Academy? Why'd you choose it owaka-Sama?" Kiku asked.

You were shocked by his sense of formality with you, but you replied, "I want to go to a school that forces me to break out of my shell and make a name for myself and not carry my family's name. I want to be surrounded by people who are like me,except that they are from every crevice of the Earth. Oh, and please just call me [Name]. I've known you for so long, it would be weird to be addressed as though I am superior to you in any fashion."

"In a sense you are, however, I will comply with your wishes," he said.

"You don't have to speak so formally," you lightly chided, "You're in high school. And don't be afraid to say what's on your mind."

"Did you know that this is the first actual conversation we've had in six years [Name]?" he asked suddenly.

"W-what?" you gasped slightly shocked.

"You haven't spoken to me in six years [Name]," he said a hurt frown appearing on his face.

Sparing you from replying so suddenly, you and Kiku were called to get on the plane. Once settled, you turned to Kiku and tried to gather your thoughts and the courage to speak.

Finally, you stammered, "Has it really been that long?"

Instead of replying, Kiku solemnly nodded.

"Forgive me," was the last thing you said before adjusting in your seat to be more comfortable and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall In Love: Hetalia One-Shots<strong>

* * *

><p>You awoke to Kiku tapping your shoulder. The plane had made it to it's destination and was now touring the island where W Academy was located. You were amazed at how huge it was. You sat with your face pressed against the window staring out like a 3 year old. Not to your noticing, Kiku was watching your excited state with a small reminiscent smile appearing on his face.<p>

The island looked way better than you had seen in the brochure and online pictures. You could see the flora and fauna that gave the island it's unique attraction.

"Welcome to W Island! Have a great school year to those who are students and teachers!" the pilot announced over the radio as Kiku grabbed our carry-ons and you two left.

Once off the plane, you and Kiku wove through the crowd to get to the luggage claim. You two grabbed your bags then hailed a ride via taxi to the Academy. The people of the island all appeared to be kind and very social. They all seemed eager to meet new people/ You felt as though this would be an amazing year at the school just by looking at the people who would living in the same place with you.

When you got to the school, you couldn't help but be amazed. The building took on a Gothic appearance that held such mystery that you could be captured in it. You were like a child, pressing your face against the window and smiling cheerfully. There were other students of many different, races, ages, heights, and nationalities milling about in a way that interested you. As soon as the car stopped, you jumped out they car and ran into the building with Kiku trailing behind. You continued down the hall and into the office. Once inside the office you pulled a number and sat. You observed the other students making last minute changes to their schedules and requesting dorm changes. While they did that, you sat nervous and excited that you were even at the school of your dreams.

Eventually, your ticket was called and you and Kiku were led into a smaller office where a middle-aged woman sat with a smile on her face. You handed her the application papers and sat down anxiously as she looked through the papers. After minutes of her reviewing the papers, she stamped the seal of approval and placed them into you and Kiku's student files.

As she began to create you two's schedules, she glanced over to you and said, "Application was turned in a bit last minute, wasn't it?"

"It took longer than I thought to convince my parents," You admitted shyly.

She chuckled and replied, "Better late than never. We are glad to have you here."

She passed you and Kiku your schedules and room keys. You and Kiku had the same schedule, with the exception of your major classes. Kiku was in the Moon Dorm for boys and you were in the Star dorm for girls. You then stood and bowed to the woman and left the office.

Once outside in the courtyard, you turned to Kiku and asked, " Is now where we go our separate ways?"

"No I will help you to your room and we will speak more in the future," he said, walking towards your dorm.

Kiku helped you unpack your clothes and helped you store them then took his leave. You were left sitting there, reading a manga, until your roommate walked in. She was a girl of European descent, to be more specific she appeared to be of central European descent.

When she took notice of you she smiled and said, "Szia, Elizaveta vagyok."1

"Szia, [Name] vagyok. Beszélsz angolul?2" you asked, happy that your field was linguistics.

She nodded, "I've never seen you before [Name]. Are you new here?"

"Yes, this is my first year," you replied.

"At least you're here now," she smiled, "So is there anything you wish to know about the school?"

You thought for a moment before saying, "The people?"

"Skipping ahead to the more important parts, I see. I knew I'd like you," she said, "The people are okay, for the most part. Although, there are some idiots you'll want to avoid, but I won't give you names. You'll know that they're the idiots based on their behavior. There are also some guys who will steal your heart, but judging by your beauty, I think you're the one who will be stealing hearts [Name]."

You blushed at the praise you were given. You weren't used to it. You were used to remaining hidden in the background, not being noticed at all. This year, however, that would change. You would make friends this year; this is the year you chose to be social.

You bowed to her in thanks then left to go explore the school grounds. Doing what you did best, you blended in with the crowd and let the shadows guide you wherever they pleased. You made your away around most of the campus and eventually found yourself in the boy's dorm. While inside you decided to go check on Kiku's progress with getting adjusted. After a few minutes of searching for his room, you finally were able to stop. As you were knocking, you heard yelling incoherently in a foreign language. You panicked and rushed into the room. Only upon being fully inside the room did you stop to think about how rude you were being for intruding. You felt entirely guilty upon seeing the small frown set upon Kiku's face. It shifted back to a state of calm after he recognized it as you.

Your face blushing red, you bowed repeatedly, "I'm so sorry! It's just that I- I'm sorry!"

"It's fine [Name], remember that I am in your service," Kiku replied before adding less enthusiastically, "Oh and this is my brother, Kuro."

"Nice to meet you Kuro," you said bowing.

He simply nodded in response with a small smirk on his face as he looked you over. You suddenly felt self-conscious and refocused your attention on Kiku.

"So uhm…," you struggled for words, "I didn't know you had a brother Kiku."

"I didn't either; we were lead to believe so with the similarities in our features, both of our family names being Honda, both of us come from Japan and were left in the same orphanage."

"Well at least you two are together now," you said turning towards the door, "I'll let you two continue to reconnect."

Kiku nodded walking you to the door. Once you were outside the threshold, he quickly pecked you lips then slammed the door in your face. Stunned and taken aback you continued down the hallway, walking in no particular direction. The sudden kiss confused you as well as made you happy and scared at the same time.

As you were passing one door in particular, it swung open widely and flung you to the floor. You cried out in shock and pain as your behind hit the floor hard.

"Who the fuck is behind the door?!" You heard from a noticeably Italian accent. You watched as a pair of hazel eyes glanced over your figure. You tried your hardest to glare at the man, but you ended up looking like a wounded puppy.

"Help her up Lovi," a Spaniard said nudging the staring Italian.

Snapping out of whatever trance he appeared to be in, he helped you up saying, "Uh, sorry about the door bella."

"It's fine," you said once you were up.

"You must be new here," the Spaniard asked, " I'm Antonio and the one who hit you with the door is Lovino."

"Nice to meet you two. I am [Name]," you said bowing.

They gave you a weird glance and Lovino said, "Well, we really know you aren't from here. Where are you from?"

"Uh, I was raised in the micronation of Serynia, off the coast of Japan," you replied.

"Never heard of it," Lovino said.

Nervously, you rubbed the back of your neck and replied, " Not many people have."

"What's it like there [Name]?" Antonio asked, his eyes shining in interest.

"Like a big American city, but with major Japanese influences," you replied glancing away for a few moments.

Antonio nodded in awe. The conversation drew to an awkward close with the three of you standing there. You weren't used to holding a conversation this long and found it troublesome. You couldn't find anything else to say so you stood there rocking on your heels.

Sensing the awkward tension, Lovino ended the the conversation by saying, " Hey bella, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to go right now. I do plan on taking you on a date later though."

With that being said Lovino kissed your hand and walked away with Antonio leaving you standing there blushing. Eventually, you walked back to your room and readied yourself for a new semester and your first day of classes.

**[A/N: So hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm so very sorry. I've been dealing with a lot of stress and other things. I wanted to finish this so bad, but I just couldn't find a way to do that in a one-shot, so I'm going to make it a two shot. ****otakuyune**** (from Quotev) thank you so much for requesting this. It actually gave me a challenge writing, but I will finish for you.]**

**See You Next Time In**_: __**Encaptured**_

* * *

><p>[1] Hello, I'm Elizaveta.<br>[2] Hey, I'm [Name]. Do you speak English?


End file.
